


Corpse Groom

by Letkunimirest



Series: Shanice's self indulgent AUS [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anzu is against marriage lads, F/M, Hokuto and Anzu are engaged but neither of them know each other at first, i can't believe i forgot to tag natsume who is the gosh dang corpse groom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letkunimirest/pseuds/Letkunimirest
Summary: This is all cause I was watching the corspe bride;;; this is mostly self indulgent. So, here's a self indulgent fic about Anzu handling the changes going on in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

"Of course," Anzu sighed, sitting on her bed as she brushed through her hair with the thick red hairbrush, covered in decorative black markings, a gift from her younger brother. "Of course, I'm getting married- nobody could have prevented this, especially not me- even though I did tie myself to a tree..." She sighed for the upteenth time that night, the announcement of her marriage was by far, the worst announcement she had ever heard in all her years of living. Her parents, for one, didn't even have the courage to tell her and thus she found out when the rest of the town did, another thing that annoyed her was that it was arranged, meaning- she had no clue who she was going to wear a wedding dress and veil for...which was irritating to say the least. Her normal silent obediance disappeared when she first heard of it and she tied herself to a tree outside to ensure that she wouldn't have to become a bride so soon. When her parents caught wind of what she was doing and cut her protest short by sending her brother outside to untie her since her mother claimed that she didn't want her daughter to sleep in the snow. Anzu then stood from her bed, stumbling over the end of her dress- the corset was tugged too tightly so she was slightly dizzy, but she got over it soon enough, strolling towards the make up table as her brother watched her amused.

"Why are you so upset about this? It's just a _wedding_."

Anzu raised an eyebrow, turning to him with a more than slightly bitter gaze. "I didn't even _want_ to get married in the first place." She preferred to work in her office daily, writing notes and taking on way more than what was humanly possible and doing odd jobs for those in the town, the work for the butcher, the master in the dojo, the work she took up was work anyone could do. She did maid work for free from some of the lords and ladies. She did whatever she found for no charge at all- but of course, they tried to give her money regardless. Anzu sighed, she would have no time for work with all the wedding planning and rehearsals. All she liked to do was work, and putting it all off for someone else was irritating especially due to society's expectations dictating that she would give up working in general to stay at home for her husband and giving birth to around four children which was vastly unappealing. She despises the thought of giving up work for anyone or anything.

"I mean, I know you didn't exactly like the thought at first but you'll warm up to it." Her brother smiled, although it was strained- he was pitying her but had to pretend his opinion aligned with their parents as if he didn't he would appear unreasonable which neither of them could genuinely afford at this point, he was to be the heir to their family's company and she wasn't allowed to take over once married so he was thrust into an unescapably bad situation.

After all that was over she stood.  
  
"Time to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto and Makoto arrive!   
> Please excuse any spelling errors, I wrote this at 3 am!

Makoto grabbed her arm with a touch so light it was doubtful that his finger tips even brushed the semi exposed flesh of her arm, the black lace was thick thus she hardly noticed his touch. He was hesitant to touch her despite being her servant since she had been born, something she found rather odd but understood. Makoto was always nervous around women, men- anyone really but his disposition was so sunny and warm that he caught the attention of many admirers she found and thus he stuck to her side during masked balls, as a way of fending them off. Anzu smiled sadly at the joyful memories of forcing him to dance with her during them, despite him claiming it was unfiting of someone of her station to dance with a servant, he had been her best friend during all these years and it was highly likely she _wouldn't_ see him again after this marriage though seemingly unaware or unaffected by this prospect, He walked her to the large carriage. It was black and had been embroidered with large silver markings, an outline of a skull on the door as it was part of their family crest- she found it humourous when she saw many unfamiliar faces gawk at it, it was a small and was barely of note yet it was something everyone was afraid of. She heard a sniff from beside her and turned, wide eyed towards her faithful servant. He was close to tears as he smiled.

"I'm glad you're getting married, you know?" Anzu raised a brow in response, frowning- although not particularly effected since she knew it wasn't _quite_ the end of what he was going to tell her that day. "It means you're going to be happier in the long run, you'd never have to worry about marrying when it's too late and hey, your mother said that I'm to remain your servant, so, I won't have to worry about you trying to kill him or something!" Anzu's eyes widened yet again and she grinned widely. She was so glad, she didn't think she could handle leaving Makoto behind, afterall- he was her best friend. She shot him the happiest look she could muster, he returned it with a shy smile and though his face was red she supposed it was due to the coughing fits he was having as of late. After opening the door to the carriage, he helped her in and waited for her mother and father, bowing as they approached and entered the carriage.

"Now, Anzu- please be on your best behavior. Hokuto is an amazing young man," Anzu sighed, leaning against the plush velvet seats, digging her manicured fingernails into the red fabric as she shot her parents a hesitant smile. _Hokuto, huh? This is the first time I have actually heard his name, I believe._ "He is a noble young man from a rather famous family, my dear Anzu. If you mess this up it will put quite the mark on the family name." She nodded respectfully and then turned to the window and remained silent for the remainder of the journey.

* * *

 

Makoto gripped her hand as she stepped out the carriage in order to help her out, offering the same service to her parents who ignored him. He was Anzu's personal servant thus he was often ignored by them and her younger brother in the favour of their own established servants who were running all sorts of irritating errands for them, she had felt bad for them multiple times in the past and made an effort to befriend them. Nazuna, her mothers servant had the hardest job of the lot as she used _him_ as a means of raising her children. She was thankful to him and often teased him due to their close relationship- he was another factor of her old manor that she missed. She was then walked to the Manor of her husband to be, it was a large mansion as expected- she was surprised to find it was larger than their own and was almost reminicant of a castle. She would have been impressed had it not been for the fact she didn't care for these things and was trying to find a reason not to marry him, crossing her arms with a huff she motioned for her mother to knock the door as the elder of the two as her father attempted to check the time on his broken pocket watch.

The door swung open and the servant bowed to her, he had wild orange hair that she had wanted to ruffle as it was quite the mess yet appeared incredibly soft to the touch. The missus smiled, and curtsied to the male who seemed taken aback by her action - it was considered shocking to bow to the lower class, so she understood the shock well-  and smiled back in response, he stood and guided the family along the long halls, brightened only by candlelight. He then opened the door for them and walked towards a man who's back was facing them whispering in his ear before bowing to him, the man nodded and slowly turned to face them. His face was stotic, though not unkind and his eyes portrayed what his features could not, his hair was black and seemed flawless and she knew for a fact that the village girls she often worked with would have in that moment, fell for him- yet she remained somewhat unconvinced. Just because he was a handsome man did not mean he was a good one, features mattered little in marriage. Personality was all that was neccesary.

He bowed to her, kissing her hand as he lightly tugged it towards her, his hands cold but unstriking. "My name is Hokuto Hidaka, a pleasure to meet you." her cheeks reddened slightly despite Kaoru, the village playboy flirting with her whenever he saw her, Anzu could never get used to affection. She only recieved slight touches as guidance, after all, however, despite being stunned- Anzu managed a small smile and introduced herself in return as he stood, curtseying in return. Neither of them seemed all that **_enthused_** by this but seemed to go along with it whilst being polite to each other as there hadn't a reason to rude to whom you would be forced to spend the rest of your life with, afterall!

Her parents then left the room as to let them get to know each other in order to have both of them get to know each other- she was glad to have this time before the wedding rehersal. It would be better for everyone, really- it was mutually benifitial to get to know each other.

 


End file.
